Forever and Always
by TheDemigodsPatronus
Summary: Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard are in for the summer of their lives. They just came to terms with their feelings for eachother and the next two months will be filled with love and happiness but also pain and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So um obviously this is my first story, I was kind od nervous about publishing it... well i still am. I apologize for any spelling\grammatical errors. Also reviews would be appreciated, I'd like to know what i can do better to improve. Thanks.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO. ** **I think thays how you are supposed to do it. **

* * *

So it was just another regular day for me here in Camp Half-Blood, it consisted of combat training and working in the camp's forges. That's pretty much a daily routine for all the children of Hephaestus god of the forge, fire, smiting, technology, so on and so forth. Each story says something different but I guess they are all true in a way dad's a pretty versatile guy. I'm proud to be his son, knowing my way around an anvil has proved to come in handy many times.

At the end of the day I had forged 25 new swords and pre-assembled around 50 more Greek Fire bombs for the inevitable war against Luke and Kronos' army, I hate to think about that too much. Luke was a cool dude and we were pretty tight back in the day. I had worked up till dinner time making new, good swords custom made to fit each camper perfectly. It's tough work. All the hard work was reflected through my greasy hair and grimy hands and face, I instantly regretted not asking my half-brother Jake to cover my last shift so I could swing by the cabins to shower. Normally I wouldn't care, but I did tonight. When I looked up and saw her glancing in my direction, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. We have only talked a few times, mostly at camp meetings with Chiron, (we're both head of our cabins.) It doesn't help that I don't talk very much, I don't really need too it's pointless trying to yell over all the hammering in the forge, where I spend most of my time. So I pretty much just got out of the habit, unless it is absolutely necessary. Another sad reality is that her mom is Aphrodite and my father is Hephaestus, and we all know how well that's working out. I just wish there was some way we could interact more, we don't really have any of the same interests, she wouldn't be caught dead in the forges and well I don't overly enjoy riding Pegasi; I much prefer automatons. This was on my mind all throughout dinner. I know it's weird, love on the mind of a son of Hephaestus. I walked up to the fire to offer my portion to the gods,

"Hephaestus" I mumble. Though I sent a silent prayer to Aphrodite for help on this one. On our way back fom dinner I saw Silena leading the way to the Aphrodite cabin. I like the way her hair shimmers in the moonlight as she walks… "Oh my gods Beckendorf" I think to myself, "You gotta be kidding me man. You're pathetic, what's gotten into you man there is a war approaching you've got to keep your head in the game!"

That night as I lay in bed I tried to concentrate on all the other swords and shields I still needed to make for my fellow campers and how to eliminate layover time between the detonation and the explosion, but my thoughts kept drifting back to Silena…

"Hey, Jake man" I gently pound on the bunk above my head, "would you cover my morning shift tomorrow?"

"Sure bro, whatever you want." He grumbles sleepily.

That's one of the reasons why I love my extended familly, whenever I ask for something no one questions they just do. As for tomorrow I need to go see someone who will most likely give me some solid answers. Percy.

I was at Poseidon's cabin early the next morning, I muster up some courage and knock on the door. It opens up to reveal a slightly surprized, half asleep Percy and Tyson, hanging half of the bed, snoring loudly. I wonder what it would be like to only have two people in a cabin, the word quiet creeps into mind…

"Uhh, Beckendorf!? What's up?" He asks, slightly annoyed and squinting from the early morning light.

"We need to talk." I say.

"Uhh, five minutes, ok? Come in... I guess." He grabs some clothes and runs off to the bathroom. I take a seat on one of the empty bunks and study the room, Tyson snoring contently in the background. Above what I am assuming is Percy's bed, hangs his Minator horn and the watch shield I taught Tyson how to make. It amazes me how skilled Cyclopes are with such intricate metal work; their hands are so large yet move so delicately. Floating hippocampi swim along the roof and a fountain bubbles in the corner. I like this cabin, it's peaceful.

"Okay, I'm done. What do you need to talk about?" Percy emerges from the bathroom, with wet hair from a feeble attempt to flatten bedhead and smelling faintly of mouthwash

"Let's go for a walk." I say leading the way out the door.

My intention was to go to the forges, but somehow we ended up walking down the beach.

"Well first of all I want you to know that talking about this stuff is a bit weird for me, but I thought I'd come talk to you since things are going okay between you and Annabeth…"

"Woah, dude. There is nothing between me and Annabeth!" Percy's bright red face didn't really support his story but I tried to brush that aside as quickly as possible.

"Well, it's just, well Silena, you see. She's so…. You know? The thought of her makes me happier than the thought of blowing things up, you know? But there is that war against Luke and the rise of Kronos, I just think it's not the right time. Then there is everyone else's opinion, they'll think I'm slacking off on my job and…"

"Hey man, first of all you don't need to worry about everyone's opinion they see um… they see the way you two act around each other, I um… think they'd all be relived if you too were together. Plus you're Beckendorf so you can pretty much do whatever you'd like. As for the war, well maybe this is the perfect time for you guys to um…to be together, just have a normal enjoyable summer before all Hades breaks lose."

I could tell this conversation was getting a bit awkward, but I appreciated it. I have a lot of respect for this kid, he's been through a lot but can stay so chill.

"You know what? You are so right; I think I'll follow that advice. Thanks again Percy!" I gave him a high five. His little speech filled me with adrenaline, so I turned around and raced down the beach to Aphrodite's cabin before I could change my mind.

* * *

**Thankyou to whoever stuck all the way through. I hope I didn't bore you, if you are upset with it though I can't really do anything to change it unless you review. Thanks a bunch, Merci beaucoup. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is similar to the last one only from Silena's point of veiw. It might be a bit borring but I feel like it is needed. **

* * *

It was just flying back to the stables when I heard it, '_BANG'! _The Pegasus I was riding Honey, had a totally melt down. I had to hold on for dear life yet I couldn't help but smile because I knew what was causing all the commotion. It was Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus, one of the strongest, most gorgeous demigods to ever enter this camp. I should know, I'm daughter of Aphrodite so I know how to keep tabs on cute guys. When I enter the stables I see a few of my sisters grooming and calming some of the other pegasi. I walk down the long aisle, offering some sugar cubes to eager and greedy muzzles as I pass. At the end of the aisle there is a huge door that remains open so the pegasi can come and go as they please. The door overlooks the long island sound, this view never ceases to amaze me, with the way the sun hits the water. It is so beautiful it takes my breath away, and I don't use that expression lightly.(**A/N: I know that the stables are supossed to be over by the arena, I just always imagined it on a cliff by the forest.)** As I turn to leave as voice from my left startles me,

"That's not very fair you know, I mean if you're gunna come in here with sugar cubes at least have enough for everyone." The voice said, tapping his temple. It's Percy Jackson son of the sea god, powerful, strong, and completely oblivious to his good looks and so totally off limits. Annabeth would probably kill me for even thinking about that.

"Oh right, horse mind reading powers." I have never told him, but I envy that. He just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Soooo have you seen Beckendorf yet this morning? He was looking for you earlier."

Me? Charles was looking for me? There must be a mistake. I mean I know lots of men come looking for me because well I'm me. Yet the thought of him looking for me, wanting to see me make my stomach tie it's self in knots.

"Oh was that not him causing all that ruckus?" I ask trying to hide the fact that I could feel myself blushing.

"No that's his brother Jake. I'm not sure what he is making, but it sounds… explosive!"

"Mmhmm, explosions…" I answer but I'm not all there. I can feel my brain drifting off to cloud nine as I turn away from Percy. Now I don't know how long I was standing there, leaning on the door frame looking out on the water, but when Blackjack walked over and nuzzled me out of my trance Percy was gone and the sun was in the middle of the sky. 'Oh my, what would mother say?' I think to myself as I give the last crumbs of my sugar cubes to Blackjack and hop on his back. I should be out there breaking hearts like mother wants, only I don't want to break Charles' heart. I want to hold it close to me and protect it with all that I am.

I try to clear my head as Blackjack and I sore through the air by thinking of things like: Gucci bags, what lipstick shades would match what camper best, Channing Tatum and things along those lines. (Channing Tatum is my half-brother but my sisters and I have decided that it was still okay to think he is good looking.) Somehow through all this one thought kept creeping back to mind, one face, one name. Charles... Charlie. I couldn't take it any longer, I wanted to know what he wanted from me but I was nervous. Me nervous? Well I guess there is a first time for everything. I needed a plan, a strategy so I decided to go see the best strategist I know. Annabeth Chase.

"Oh mom, please forgive me!" I pray to myself. Though what I am about to do is probably unforgivable, because I Silena Beauregard is about to go seek guy advice from the daughter of Athena.

I spotted her sitting on the beach drawing the New York skyline in the sand with a stick. I landed Blackjack next to her. She had to shield her eyes from the spray of sand so she chouldn't see me all too well.

"Per- Oh, hi Silena" she said feebly hiding the disappointment in her voice.

"Expecting someone else?" I teased. Oh she is so cute.

"Yeah kinda…."

"Oooh a date?" I wasn't joking this time. I really wanted to know, dating is something right up my alley and I seriously wanted Annabeth and Percy to be together.

"No! There is nothing going on between me and Percy." Again she failed to hide her disappointment.

"Trust me, there will be. But right now I need your help. I need advice, maybe even a plan…"

"What's up?" Annabeth's eyes lit up at the word _plan_.

"Well, it's… Charlie. He wants to see me and I don't know why. I like him. Like, _really_ like him. Should I tell him, is it the right time to tell him? I know he has been working overtime trying to arm the camp…"

"Well okay, so first of all everyone sees the way you to react to each other, you're like magnates. You move; he moves. There is obviously a strong attraction between you two. If your preferred outcome is a relationship, I say tell him. I'm sure most people will be relived as well, aha. And he will be done stocking the armory at some point so just enjoy your summer."

"Annabeth, thank are so right. But I'd prefer if this conversation stayed between us please, I'm not trying to be mean. It's just…" I trailed off thinking of what my sisters would do if they knew about this.

"Don't worry I completely understand, and it's my pleasure." Oh my gods this girl is seriously amazing. I gave her a huge hug. I was smiling like an idiot.

"You're the best, thank you!" I was so happy I started to giggle, both from nerves and happiness. I gave Annabeth one other hug then turned to leave but I stopped dead in my tracks because all I could see was a tall dark silhouette running straight for me.

* * *

**Okay so I hope I didn't completely bore you and I promise it gets better. Merci! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo warning this is kind of sappy and romantic and all the stuff that usually makes me gag so I kinda suck at writing it. It just needs to be like this so the sad stuff is more heartbreaking. I'm a lot better at writing that...I have been told i have no soul.**

**Charlie's POV**

* * *

So in my mind I had it planned out that I'd triumphantly burst into cabin 10, sweep Silena off her feet and we'd live happily ever after.  
Boy was I wrong. Well I did burst in, with a little too much force. So much that I ripped off the cabin door.  
Oops.  
The residents of cabin 10 just stared at me in complete shock, gapping mouths and all.

"Umm, I'll fix that." I mumbled oh so intelligently. I quickly placed the door back on its hinges then ran away like my heels where on fire_. Oh my gods_, I think to myself, _that was really embarrassing and I don't get embarrassed easily._ Oh well, I wasn't about to let that stop me, I need to find Silena and fast while I was still filled with adrenalin. In my mind I divided the camp into quadrants. Number 1 would be the cabins, mess hall, climbing wall, amphitheatre and part of the canoe lake. The other three would follow suite. I'd look for her following that pattern that way I'll be productive. I was just on my way to start on the second quadrant when a large palomino pegasus flew overhead in the direction of the stables. _Jeez why didn't_ _I__ think to check there first?_

I opened the stable doors with a bit more caution as to not have a repeat of the episode at cabin 10. When I stepped in I thought I had triggered some kind of trap because there was a huge explosion that shook the whole building. The campers who were already in here just sighed and went about trying to calm the frightened pegasi. _Must be Jake_ _testing the greek fire bombs. _I was walking down the aisle looking for Silena when I ran in to Percy.

"Oh hey, have you found Silena yet?" I shook my head, no sadly I hadn't. "Well Blackjack here says he just dropped her off on the beach with…" I never gave him a chance to finish, I wheeled around and ran for the door. I wouldn't have heard him anyway because another earth shaking explosion ripped through the air. The campers let out groans and ran about trying to regain the state of calm they just had in their barn.

I got to the beach completely out of breath, I rested my hands on my knees as I ran through some scenarios in my head:  
_1) Hi, I bet you know this but you are crazily beautiful and I think I might be in love with you.  
2) Oh h- *faints_*

I groan, neither of those is desirable. Then I hear the most beautiful sound, her laugh coming from my right. I turn to the hypnotic noise; all I see is her sweet silhouette looking in my direction. My legs were moving before my brain even told them to. I was no longer tired it was like my body was rejuvenated by her presence. I couldn't close the gap between us fast enough; it was like time was standing still. I could faintly hear a little voice in the back of my head, '_Oh dude please, stuff like this normally makes you sick. What's wrong with you?' _I chose to ignore it. I didn't care.

I was snapped out of my daze when I ran right into Silena knocking us both over. I just laid there, my eyes hungrily examining her face. Her eyes are so blue it's like you are looking at the sky; her nose and cheeks are dotted with a couple freckles and a few tendrils of her long dark brown hair tickled my face. I could have stayed like that forever.

"…Can't breathe." She squeaked.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry!" I quickly scrambled away and helped her up. She just stared at me, with those intense baby blues. At first I thought she was mad, but then she just started to laugh uncontrollably. Now it was my turn to be in shock, I didn't know what was going on and she just kept laughing. I wasn't sure what to do but I could feel myself start to laugh too, nervous at first but then it became that crazy uncontrollable laugh. We stood there laughing like idiots for… I don't know how long, but I don't care. As our laughter died off I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close; I have never been so happy in my life.

"I have been looking for you all morning." I blurted. _Oh gods, did I really just say that? Way to kill the mood. Just smile, pretend like you didn't just say that. _I smiled nervously.

"I know…. Um I mean, oh really? How sweet of you… Wow if mother could only see me now, she'd be so proud... not." She let out like a nervous laugh. I think that is extremely mean of Aphrodite, goddess of love or not how could she NOT approve of this? Everything about this girl is absolutely perfect. This is how love should be commercialized, crazy, quirky and anything but perfection. At this point is where my instincts took over, and I'm grateful otherwise I would not have known what to do. I was pulling her in with one hand on the small of her back and with the other I was tilting up her chin.

"Well I do." Was all I said and I was kissing her. My stomach turned in knots, but an animal in my chest was roaring with triumph. Forget what I said before, now I have never been happier in my life. I wanted to live in that moment forever, sadly that is not possible.

"Stay with me today. Please." She says, slightly out of breath. I want to say "of course I will, I want to stay with you forever". Only I can't find my voice to speak so I just nod my head, grab her hand and lead her down the beach. I don't take my eyes off of her the entire time; I watch the way the sun reflects of her hair and skin it's almost like she is glowing. Every inch of her radiates beauty.

"Wow." I say under my breath. She stops walking and turns to face me.

"What?" she couldn't of looked more sincere, but I seriously don't know how she doesn't see what I'm talking about.

"You obviously"

"Oh, thank you." She looks away, hair in her flushed face. I chuckle and kiss her on the head.

We laid on the beach in the shade up till dinner time. We had talked about everything and nothing, we learned about each other's lives outside of camp, our hoped, ambitions, dreams. Plans for our future -she wants to go to college but it has been really hard for her because of her dyslexia, not just like the demigod dyslexia but she has the mortal dyslexia too-. I want to help her but I don't really know how, we never ran out of things to say which was nice. Being with this girl is so easy and feels so right. A couple times during our day my brain would try and tell me things to take me away from her like _war, fire, explosions_, I chose to ignore them. I never wanted to leave her side.

When the sun was setting we decided we should go back before someone sent out a search party. We walked to the mess hall hand in hand, passing some slightly shocked campers as we did. Some of Silena's siblings would run away squealing and other campers would clap. I felt completely out of place and I wanted to burry myself in the ground, but looking at Silena and seeing how happy she was reminded me of how happy I was and that all these people didn't matter.

Sadly we couldn't sit together so we broke apart and went to our designated tables. My head was in the clouds for the entire meal, I don't even remember hearing Chiron's speech because I was staring across the dining pavilion at the greatest thing that ever happened to me. One of my sisters had to shake me out of my trance for the offering, I had barely touched my meal but I sent the whole thing to the flames.

"Hephaestus." I say. _Aphrodite, please accept some of my offering as a thank you too.  
_I have never been to a campfire that was as fun as the one that happened today. The flames shot up high into the sky, everyone was laughing and singing. Even me, I'm normally not that into it but I was today. I was completely intoxicated by her presence, I don't think anything could ruin this moment.  
Well I guess I spoke to soon.

A couple campers from the Hermes cabin hoisted Silena up over their shoulders. _Oh gods not this, _I plead, _I totally forgot about this. _It is a tradition, almost as old as the camp itself. Whenever two campers make their relationship public they must take a nice frigid dip in the lake. The remaining members of the Hermes cabin had a harder time lifting me up so they had to ask Tyson, as soon as I was up off the ground we started marching toward the lake. Again I wanted the ground to swallow me up, but the look on Silena's face made me feel so guilty for ever feeling embarrassed. Her large, beautiful grin clearly showed that she was enjoying the attention and if she was I'd make an effort to. I put a smile on my face though it wasn't all that hard.

All too soon we were tossed into the icy lake; I looked around for Sliena when I was tapped on the shoulder. I spun around to the most beautiful sight; her hair surrounded her head like a halo, eyes gleaming. I grabbed her by the waist, kissed her and pulled her ashore. When we emerged from the water everyone was there cheering, even Percy and Annabeth. Silena put her hand on my cheek and whispered in my ear,

"Let's give them a show." I didn't know what she meant by that but next thing I knew she was kissing me and the crowd roared even louder.  
_Oh I see. _So I decided to play along and spun her around in a dramatic dip. I'm not sure it was possible but the crowd got even louder, but I didn't really notice them. Everything in this moment, with Silena feels so right. Little did I know it was about to go all wrong.

* * *

**So hopefully I did not make you sick. If I did please R&R. Fill my empty blackened heart with ideas of romance! .-. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I know it's still a bit fluffy but it's hard not to be when you are dealing with the goddess of love and her children.  
To anyone who thought I was getting the facts wrong, I realize I'm not following the exact storyline and that I'm changing things, but that is the whole point of fanfiction.  
Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know I did.**

* * *

**Silena's POV**

I was still wringing lake water out of my hair as I climbed up onto the roof of cabin ten. I was in my blue two-piece ready to do some moon bathing. I know that sounds crazy, moon bathing and all, but it is seriously amazing for your skin, it makes it look younger and gives your skin a glow. I have Artemis to thank for that. Even if she does make girls pledge to never be with guys and to never fall in love, but by choosing to stay young and a maiden makes her moon bathe the world in youth.

So I was lying on my lounge chair in a state just between dreaming and consciousness, thinking about Charlie and how absolutely amazing our day was. I like the way my hand feels in his and the how I fit perfectly in those strong arms, it's like we were made for each other, two parts of a whole. I sighed, my life is like a Taylor Swift song (she is my half-sister by the way). Nothing could ruin this for me.  
Or so I thought.

There was a large clanging noise coming from somewhere on the roof. I rolled over, not opening my eyes.

"Not now Lacy!" I groan thinking it's my half-sister coming to interrupt my wonderful bath in the moonlight, when suddenly there was a large hand clapped around my mouth breaking me from my trance. I strained against the hand but my struggle was subdued when a sharp object, reeking of poison was pressed against my neck.

"Now now Ethan. Is that any way to treat a lady?" said a low, dark voice coming from the shadows. For some reason I felt like I recognized it I just couldn't quite put my finger on it. The knife -I'm assuming that's what is it- reluctantly left my neck.

"Now," said the voice taking a step forward out of the shadows so I could see his body, but his face remained hidden. He was very tall and extremely well-toned, I could see his muscles flex under the camp half-blood t-shirt he was wearing. "Ethan here is going to take a step back, but if you try to run or scream he won't hesitate to send that knife through you're pretty little heart. Is that clear?" he asked in a silky smooth voice. Okay I am seriously freaked out now, but I'm not about to let him see that. I nod not trusting my voice. "I said: is that clear?" he asked again, this time a little more demanding.

"Yes." I say, hoping my voice came out strong but even to me it came out weak and breathy. The voice chuckled and took another step forward, revealing his face. I felt myself gasp as my eyes traveled around his familiar face. The long scar, sandy blond hair and his blue eyes that used to shine so bright.  
"Luke?" I gasp again though it's more of a statement than question.

"Did you miss me, love?" Luke asks in a false sweetness as he walks over and plants a kiss on my forehead. My mind races through all the time we spent together in secret, my hands on his chest and his in my hair and under my chin tilting up my face to meet his. My breath shudders… _No! _I shake my head trying to clear my mind. That was years ago, he's evil now.

"If you came to take me back, I won't. I have got Charlie now." I say defiantly. Luke laughed a cold, dark, humorless laugh.

"Oh you silly little girl," His voice was still full of the mock sweetness. Now he was twirling a piece of my hair around his fingers, his face impossibly close. "You haven't changed one bit have you? You still think everything is about you, like the world revolves around you. Well I'd say it's time to wake up Silena because your world is crumbling down and there is nothing you can do to stop it…"

"How did you even get in here?" I growled. I was seriously mad now, no one talks to me like that.

"Tsk, tsk. I am still a half-blood am I not? And this is still a camp for half-bloods. But mind your manners now Silena." The falseness of his tone was really starting to get on my nerves. "As I was saying you are about to watch your world die and everything you love go down with it." My eyes go wide against my will, _Charlie! _Luke new that he struck a nerve, his sly smile said it all. "Unless," he continued. "You do a little something for me." Clearly he was trying to manipulate me, sadly it was working.

"Wh…What?" my voice wavered. Luke reached into his pocket and pulled something out; at first I thought that it was some kind of key. Luke motioned for me to open my hand, I obeyed reluctantly. When he placed it in my upturned palm I realized it was a silver charm bracelet that only had a single charm. A charm in the shape of a scythe.

"I want you to keep tabs on the camp for Me." his voice became a lot softer. "Attend all the camp meetings up in the big house then go down to the forest and rub the charm, it will make something like an Iris message where you can report all you know to me." I put the bracelet back in his hand and scurried to the far end of the lawn chair shaking my head vigorously. I had completely forgotten about the other guy, Ethan. He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders, his poisonous knife sliding up against my larynx. I could feel all the blood in my neck waiting to spill out. My vision was going blurry as I refused to let the tears flow.

"You WILL do this for us!" Ethan's voice was full of anger and hatred.

"That is enough Ethan!" Luke was outraged but his voice remained low. He drew a sword I hadn't even realized he was carrying. "We will not force her to do it if she does not want to!" Ethan bowed his head in shame. Luke helped me back to the front of the chair; I wanted to be as far away from Ethan as possible. "As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, we need you Silena." His tone was gentle.

"Why? Don't you already have a sp… sp… spy?" I fumbled with the word as I fought against a flood of tears.

"He… left. And I want to give you a chance to save what matters most." His voice now was at a whisper, his hands gripped mine and his blue eyes seemed to bore their way into my soul.

"You really think I can save Charlie?" My voice was now at a whisper now too.

"No I don't_ think _so I _know_ so. I promise you if you accept this nothing will happen to Charlie." Now I kind of wished that I did belong to Artemis' hunt, so I wouldn't have to worry about Charlie. So I would not have been driven to say what I said next:

"Okay."

* * *

**Okay, I have got to be honest even though Beckengard is my OTP, I still kinda ship Luke and Silena... yeah. I also think Luke is just seriously misunderstood. Poor guy. Anyway, I wanted to know why you guys/girls think Luke chose Silena to be his spy? I also want to know what you guys/girls think of the story? What can I do to make it better? Should I keep posting more? So please R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Merp, okay so I apologize for how sucky this chapter is. I tried to look at all these different outcomes as to find the one that would be the most realistic, but I have just been so distracted by everything (school) lately. I promise I'll attempt to make up for it in the next chapter it will be easier now that I got them just where I want them. *Cue evil laugh* Just kiding... Or am I. I also just want to thank my 140 viewers! I'd be lying if I told you I didn't freak out... a lot. ASDFGHJKL. I'd also like to thank the guests who reviewed, it seriously brightened my day. :3  
Another quick disclaimer because I'm paranoid: No sadly I do not own PJO, if I did it would be awesome but I don't. *Sigh***

* * *

"Okay." The small four letter word was barely audible as it trickled out from my mouth. I was trying to justify my actions. _As long as Charlie is safe, the camp is safe. Right? He would do the same for me too. Right?_ I had a hard time reassuring myself. A small kind grin played on Luke's lips.

"You are making the right decision Silena, there is no need to worry. Just think when this is all over you will have saved many lives including Beckendorf's, no one can hurt him now. You'll be considered a hero." I have to admit I did like the sound of that. He squeezed my hands in reassurance. I held up my wrist as Luke undid the clasp to the bracelet, he wrapped the silver chain around my shaking arm and did it back up again. Then he grabbed my fingers and brought them to his lips, kissing the back of my hand. "I promise you, you won't regret your decision." He assured me as he rose to his feet, held out his hand and helped me up. Then the strangest thing happened, he pulled me into a hug and buried his face in my hair. This hug seemed to say the words Luke couldn't. It was filled with friendship, longing and… regret? When he pulled away I looked into his eyes, they seemed almost sad. I felt a wave of pity wash over me. "Goodbye, old friend." He brushed the back of his hand across the side of my face and walked away. Back into the shadows from which he came.

I waited five minutes to be sure they were really gone before I let the tears flow. I crumpled to my knees, my sobs were hard and shaky, and each breath pained me.

"What have I done?" I moaned though there was no one around to hear me. I jeopardized the safety of everyone here at camp just for my own selfish reasons. _No, you are saving lives! The lives of all your friends, this isn't selfish. _Yet it still feels so wrong. _No, it's okay it will all work out in the end. _With weak, shaky knees I settle back down on the lawn chair. I keep my hands pressed to my mouth to silence my sobs as they rock me to sleep.

I awake the next morning to the sound of slightly worried voices calling my name. I pull myself off the make-shift bed and crawl towards the edge of the roof, I saw my siblings waiting for me to lead them down to breakfast.

"Hi." I say sheepishly, I can't bear to meet their eyes. _You've betrayed them all._ I never gave them a chance to respond. I turned and jumped off the roof landing gracefully in a crouched position. Once in my cabin I opened my trunk to reveal neatly folded clothes, makeup and hair tools all colour coordinated. I check my reflection in my compact mirror.

"Oh gods." I looked like I slept on a roof, which is fitting since I had. My eyes were all blood shot and puffy from crying with dark circles underneath and my hair was kinked on the one side of my head making me look like I had some kind of awkward mohawk. So much for the beauty sleep I had intended to get. Oh well nothing I can't fix. I strategically picked my outfit: My custom blue CHB tank top and over it I'd wear a casual blue plaid blouse to brighten my tired eyes, I'd pair that with my blue jean shorts and black converse. As for my hair I put in a messy braid that fell straight down my back. Washed my face, gave myself some eye drops making my eyes look less red and irritated, swept on some mascara and lip gloss. I was ready to go all in less than fifteen minutes and still managed to get my cabin to breakfast on time, go me.

* * *

**Beckendorf**

I saw her leading the way to breakfast and my heart did a little two-step. She looked beautiful, as always. Except something was different in her posture, she was slightly hunched over and her eyes looked at the ground lacking their usual confidence. Silena looked up and met my eyes; I shot her a reassuring smile. I'd ask her what was bothering her after breakfast. Only I never got the chance too.

As soon as the meal was over she ran off in the opposite direction of me. I didn't think twice before I started to run after her. She was actually pretty quick, she moved light and gracefully like a dancer, where I was rather heavy on my feet. To my surprise she ran into the arena, instead of continuing down the path to the stable like I thought she would. I hid between the door and a rack of practice dueling armor. I'm not too sure why I felt compelled to hide, I guess I just wanted to see what she was going to do. She picked up a sword and began to attack the practice dummies. She was really… good. I mean I had seen her play capture the flag but I had never seen her train, she swung with a deadly accuracy. Her skill level was nothing compared to that of her other siblings. If a new camper were to walk in at this moment they'd probably think that she was a daughter of Ares rather than she pulverized the last dummy she collapsed to the ground and her body began to shake. I ran over and crouched down beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask in a low comforting voice, gently patting her back. She just looked up at me with big teary eyes and flung her arms around me burying her face in the crook of my neck. I stroked hair trying to comfort her. We sat like this for a couple minutes, with only the sounds of Silena's ragged breaths and Mrs O'Leary's snoring to fill the empty space.

"I'm sorry… I cried on your shirt." She said straightening out my orange CHB tee. I smiled, this girl never ceases to amaze me. Even in the midst of bawling her eyes out she still looked stunning.

"What's wrong?" I ask again. She just shakes her head indicating she is not ready to talk about it. "So what do you want to do today?" I tried to change the subject.

"Doesn't matter as long as we do it together." She replied. I felt my cheeks get hot as she leaned in and pressed her mouth to mine, I could feel a small smile playing on her lips. "Come on," she said pulling me to my feet. "Show me how you make your swords." I gave her the hugest grin. This made me extremely excited.

"Better yet, let's make you one." So I swept her up bridal style and carried her out the arena. I was going to try and make this the best day ever as to help her forget all the pain I could see her hiding behind her eyes.

* * *

**So I guess you could say this is like the calm before the storm. If you read PJO you'd know what the storm is, only I want to elaborate on it. I want to fill in the blanks Riordan left with Beckengard the way I think they should be filled. Gods this is why I love Fanfiction. Thanks again to all the lovely viewers, asdfghjkl. 140 I don't know if thats normal, bad or good. Either way I don't really care, I'm ecstatic. Aah the joys of being a noob. Anywho the next chapter will be better, I promise. Please R&R a little friendly criticism wouldn't hurt. That's not an invitation to bash my story though, I just want an your opinion. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, first off before ya'll skip ahead, I wrote this chapter to jump back and fourth between POVs of Beckendorf and Silena, I just want to eliminate any possible confusion. Second, I appologize to anyone who waited for this chapeter to be uploaded. I realize it has been three weeks-ish, there really is no excuse for making you wait that long considering that I do have free time... sometimes. So I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for that.**

**School has just been overly stressful with the course selections that will possibly ****_change my life._**** Uhg. And the teachers, they think they have the nerve to tell me that ****_oh it's no big deal, its just going to limit the Universitys that will accept you._**** And well what if I don't want to go to a University there are plenty of good Colleges out there. Or what if I dont want to go back to school right away. Hmm? They don't give you information on that, they only give info on the UofA because it is the best university in Canada. Well I really don't want to go there, sooo yeah. Uhg it makes me so can't I be one of those hippies with their camper vans parked in the middle of no where? (No offence to any hippies or camper van owners.) Anyway, I apologize for my rant, I just really needed to get that of my chest.**

**I also did quite a bit of research for this, especially in the area of swordsmithing, though I was bombarded with different styles and techniques till I was completely overwhelemed. So I took my idea from ATLA when Sokka makes his sword. (If you know whay I'm talking about, your awesome.) The style just seemed the quickest and most efficient.**

**So without further ado, let us begin this chapter, (if you haven't skipped to it already)**

* * *

**Silena**

Should I tell him or should I not tell him? That is the question. I want too I feel like it would be the right thing to do, but what if I'm wrong. What if he thinks I made a terrible mistake and won't ever forgive me? No, Charlie is not like that. But what if telling him somehow nullifies Luke's promise making Charlie and this camp vulnerable again? I couldn't risk that, I won't risk that. I tried to hide my inner turmoil from him by putting on a fake yet 'effortless' smile, though I felt that his big brown eyes could see straight through my façade.

* * *

**Beckendorf**

We had just reached the forge when I had the most genius idea.

"You know I still haven't made you your proper sword yet. We could do that today… and you could like customize it and stuff." I wasn't sure if I was actually allowed to do this but I wanted to anyway. It was so worth it too, seeing her eyes glimmer at the word _customize_. She nodded her head vigorously in consent.

I stood over the anvil in a heavy leather apron and gloves as I poured the pre-melted celestial bronze in to a mould that was already adjusted to Silena according to the measurements we had taken at the beginning of the summer. Silena stood to my left, head to toe in safety gear due to the fact that she was not as used to the heat as me.I then placed the mould into the quenching tank to set the bronze and prepare for the grinding stage. I sharpened both edges though the sword was still too soft to use. This was the point in the process where Silena could work her magic in the sword. I showed her all thee coloured metals my siblings and I had made, she picked some ruby red ones to encrust the guard and pommel. After re-heating the sword, re-shaping it, then placing it in the quenching tank once more and repeating the process a little less than a dozen times, it was just about ready. To finish off the swords look Silena picked out a red leather strip to wrap arounf the hilt to match the red metal stones. I had to even admit it was a beautiful sword, the red contrasting thee celestial bronze perfectly. I lead her back outside feeling quite happy with my handy work. I know it may seem highly illogical that a sword could be made in a matter of an hour or two but being a son of the god of the forge, I don't have to abide by the same rules as mortals do. After we took off our safety gear, I lead her outside and we started to walk down a well-used path.

"Okay, lunch time, and I have got a surprise for you!" I announce.

"What is it?" she giggles.

"Well if I told you that would ruin the surprise! Now let me help you put this on…" I say holding up a blind fold I had hidden in the pocket of my shorts I'm really glad I decided to do this, especially for today when so much seemed to be bothering her. I had made arrangements with the Demeter and Dionysus cabin to help me out the night of mine and Silena's episode at the lake.

"Um… why do I need that?" Silena asks, a bit suspiciously.

"For dramatic effect." I whisper into her ear rather mysteriously as I tie the folded cloth around her head. I pick her up so she's hanging off my back, backpack style. "Here we go."

"You're making me nervous…" she wraps her arms more tightly around my neck and her legs around my waist.

"Good." I chuckle darkly and turn my head to playfully kiss her on the nose.

* * *

**Silena**

When he put me down again I was surprised when I felt the soles of my convers sink into the soft sand of the beach. I felt a tug on the back of my head and my blindfold came off.

"Wow…" I gasp. The sight seemed to take away my ability to speak. We were standing in a spot where the forest met with Fireworks beach. In front of me was a canopy of vines filled with small pastel coloured flowers that attached to an overhanging tree branch and two posts buried deep into the sand creating rectangle of shade. Underneath it there was a large red and white checkered, classic picnic blanket and wicker basket. It looked like it had come straight out of a fairy tale.

"Lunch time." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Wow…" was all I could say again. This is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me, which is saying a lot.

"I can't take full credit for this though; I had some help from Katie, Miranda, Polloux and Castor..." Charlie led me over to the picnic, picked a light pink flower from a vine and tucked it behind my ear.

"Beautiful." He whispered. I could feel the heat start to rise in my cheeks. Little did he know I thought the same about him, he really is good looking. He doesn't even notice how beautiful he is which is sad yet charming at the same time. I can't help but stare at him, at his eyes, he really has beautiful eyes. At first they seem like they are just dark brown but the longer you look at them you can see golden flecks in them that contrast with his dark caramel coloured skin. I reach my arms up around his neck, running my fingers through the thick spikey black hair on the back of his head, his strong arms wrapped tightly around my body, his face impossibly close…

Despite his ruggedness from all the hours he slaves away with swords and explosives, his lips are surprisingly soft and feel smooth against mine. He tastes like fire and heat and the woods, like all his favourite things have seeped into his skin giving him this strange yet delicious flavour. We sink down onto the blanket still intertwined. I want to sit like this, in his lap with his mouth on mine, forever but sadly I still needed to breathe.

"Let's not let this delicious looking food go to waste." I say rather breathless.

"Good idea." He chuckles and starts to pull an assortment of food from the woven basket. It was full of grapes, strawberries, sandwiches and lots of picnic-esque food along those lines. Finally he pulled out a six pack of coke.

"Compliments of the Hermes cabin." Charlie winks. I couldn't help but feel excited it's been so long since I have had good coke straight from the can. Charlie passes one to me and I gladly take it, pulling on the metal tab hearing the satisfying crack of the can opening and take a sip.

"Oh thank the gods, well Hermes, for making the beautiful children who made this possible!" I pray as I pour some of the fuzzy beverage into the sand as a replacement for the usual offering fire.

"Indeed!" Charlie laughs as he mimics my offering. "And here's to a good rest of the summer with you." He holds his can towards me, his cheeks slightly pink.

"A good, safe summer full of a love that Aphrodite herself should envy!" I tilt my coke can up to meet his but as I do and angry wind rips out from behind me flipping it over spilling the sticky drink all over Charlie.

"Mooom!" I bellow, throwing my arms up in exasperation. Another angry wind knocks Charlie's can of pop all over me. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous I felt.

"Hey! What about me I'm the victim here!" My boyfriend teases. _My boyfriend, I like the sound of that. _

"Well, I'm sorry to you too then." I tease back and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh well nothing a swim can't fix." He stated. Only I my brain didn't register what he said because all I could focus on was the hem of his orange camp half-blood shirt sliding up his well-toned chest and over his head.

_Oh my gods_. He looked like the goddess of love herself had carved him out of stone then sent him to earth to tease and mesmerize all the good women of this planet. _Oh gods. Snap out of it Silena you see your brothers without their shirts on all the time… _No this is different_. _My brothers _know_ they are good looking; they stand in front of the many mirrors in our cabin making muscles at themselves. Not Charlie, he wouldn't do that. Now I am _convinced_ that he has no idea how incredibly hot he is. Seriously like how is he not a child of Aphrodite?

I couldn't move, like his gorgeousness paralyzed me. I could feel my mouth gaping open but I couldn't snap it shut. Then my insanely hot boyfriend picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes ignoring the fact that my shirt was soaked in coke, and started to carry me off. I didn't know where we were going because all I was still picturing the way the sun reflected of that perfectly shaped body.

Suddenly I felt a cold spray of water splash up against my calves shaking me from my trance.

"EEEEEEE!" I squealed at the top of my lungs as I felt myself being thrown down to that frigid water. All the muscles in my body stiffened to brace themselves for the impact.  
_SPLASH!_  
I felt the foamy bubbles tickle my back until it gently hit the sandy bottom of the bay. I gathered my feet underneath me and pushed off, soaring back up through the water.

* * *

**Beckendorf**

Silena popped back up so fast I wouldn't have thought that she had even gone under if it wasn't for her soaking wet clothes and hair.

"That was not nice!" She forced out from chattering teeth.

"Yeah well neither was getting me showered in pop." I mused, a cheeky grin spreading across my face. She reached one arm back and before I could register what she was going to do she splashed me the cold water hitting my like bullets.

"Well then two can play that game!" I challenged.

"Bring it."

And so it began. Probably the most epic water fight between two demigods who were not children of Poseidon. At first the shots where cold and stung really bad but over time I grew used to the water temperature and was fully able to enjoy myself. I was totally enveloped in the game that I didn't notice that she had backed me up shore to where the water was shallow and my arms could no longer reach the once cold liquid.

"Well played, m'lady." I made the mistake of bowing my head in surrender. She was quick; she came up behind me and pushed me face first into the water. _Very well played indeed. _I stood back up shaking the water from my hair.

"Now we are even." She said matter-of-factly. Now it was her turn to bear the cheeky grin, which she did with pride.

"Oh so we are keeping score now?" I walked up to her and made the movement as is I was going to pull her into a hug only I put my hand in the middle of her back and my foot behind hers and brought her feet out from underneath her gently guiding her down with my arm.

"In that case, me two: you on-…" Silena wrestled me over so that I was pinned underneath her.

"Now tell me, what were you saying?"

"Alright! We're even." I sighed giving in for real this time.

"That's what I thought." Her lips were soft when she kissed me, they tasted like sugar and the sun. It's the most bizarre yet delicious flavour I have ever encountered it is also by far my favourite, one I'll never get sick of. One I want to taste for as long as I shall live.

We pulled off our wet shoes and socks to dry in the sun and brought the picnic blanket out from the shade of the canopy so we could finally eat and dry off at the same time. When we finished eating Silena pulled her long wet hair from its braid and started combing through it with her fingers. I slid closer to help her out, it was still soft despite being exposed to salt water.

I was having a war in my head, debating if I should ask her what was wrong this morning and ruin a perfectly good moment or not ask her and be completely in the dark till I got another chance to ask her again.

"I know you want to know what happened this morning." She said almost as if she had read my mind.

"Yes, I don't like seeing you upset like that."

"Well I don't know if I should tell you, or if it's the right thing to do. I'm sorry I really don't know. Maybe I'll tell you later on when I figure it all out…" Her voice was low, almost at a whisper.

"Oh, I see. Silena, I just want you to know that nothing you do or have done will upset me. I just want to be here for you. I will always stand by you and back up you're decisions… because that's what you do for the people you love."

Silena leaned in to my open embrace and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you." Her soft voice was barely audible.

It killed me to see her eyes look so sad, I want to always be here for her and take all her pain away so I wouldn't have to see this. She seemed to sense that I was thinking these things so her soft, watery eyes hardened over hiding her inner turmoil as she pulled on a seemingly effortless smile. I would have believed it to if I hadn't of know any better.

"Let's get this back to Demeter's cabin and thank them for this wonderful lunch." Silena's voice had transformed to silk and sowing no trace of emotion other than happiness. I couldn't help but go along with it.

"Ok! Then what shall we do?"

"I was thinking, since earlier you took me taught me how to do what you do best, I feel like I should do the same for you."

Silena skipped ahead of me with the picnic blanket draped over her shoulders billowing out behind her like a checkered cape. Each movement she made seemed to be like some kind of dance, she moved so fluidly, like silk. I cannot begin to describe the feeling it gives me, it is entrancing and mesmerizing, it automatically sends my head up into the clouds.

I follow behind her in a daze as we head over to the cabins, but instead of going to Demeter's like I thought we were, Silena knocks on Athena's door. She is greeted by Annabeth who was in the middle of poring over Daedalus' laptop. Silena kindly asks for a note pad, a pen and three envelopes, which the wise girl regretfully offers up, even though the cabin is full of them. Silena then begins to scrawl out a message of thanks to Katie and Miranda in a very elegant script and folds it into the envelope. She does the same thing on a second piece of paper, only she addresses it to Pollux and Castor. My blue eyed girl pulled of a final piece of paper and addressed it to Connor and Travis, thanking them for the Coke. Which were delicious in more ways than one.

After returning the blanket and basket as well as placing her thank you notes in the doors of the respective cabins she led me down the familiar trail that would take us down to the barn.

"Soo, what are we going to do here?" I ask trying to hide my unwillingness to participate in my least favourite activity that she obviously wanted me to join in on.

"I'm going to teach you how to fly… properly."

* * *

**So maybe this chapter was still just as boring as the last, but we need these fluffy parts to intensify the action. *Evil grin*  
Also, this was extemely awkward for me to write. Sometimes I'd have to take a break and twiddle my thumbs till I'd stop my nervous laughter. Though I am dedicated to my work, I pulled through. I even watched Dear John with my mom. It was an okay movie, not my favourite genre, but Channing Tatum made it all better... **

**Wait what?**

**I'm not to sure yet on how many chapters this will play out to be yet, I prefer to break them up into shoter ones they require less edditing and can be posted faster. **

**Anyway I hope school/work/whatever you are doing, doesn't give you as much hell as it is giving me (pardon the language if that is offensive but it is truly what it has given me.**

**Till the next chapter,  
Live long and prosper! Aaaand review please. **


End file.
